Between the Sequels
by Chibi Fox Hat
Summary: Nothing much here, in fact it's not really a fan fic at all. But if you've read my other stories like Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways and it's sequels than you might find a bit useful! Got any questions that's been eating at you? We'll answer! Or try!
1. Chapter 1

**While you all wait for the next installment of Reality Spur I felt the need to do this. This is to explain just a few of the things in the Pathways Triology! The first one as you know is Beyond the Cobble Stone Pathways, the next is Broken Aftermath, and the third and final one is Reality Spur. I suggest you read BtCSP and BA before reading some of this cause you might get confused. **

**The reason I'm doing this is also um...well my computer got a virus, and I barely saved Reality Spur. And um...well it's not on this computer heh. I apologize D: I'll get it when I can, until then I hope you can enjoy this.**

**Between the Sequels**

Hi I'm the Celestial Envoy! Course you can just call me Celestic, that's what my friends do! I'm sure a lot of you are confused about my creator's stories huh? Yeah they are pretty crazy at times, and vague. Well this little story called Between the Sequels will explain some of those vague things. Now the story itself is actually a cross between Secret Saturdays and a creation of my creator. In fact me and my friends have our own series. Though heh we're still in our creator's head. But there have been a few sketches and even tiny one shots of our own series! Though that's not we're talking about. Now let's get going.

First off, the three Celestial Spirits. I look like a fox with a whole bunch of tails at least twelve the last time I counted and wings. I'm one of the Spirits, the highest rank actually. I find that kind of flattering actually, me the most powerful one? It makes me laugh to think about it. Though there are a lot of big scary guys out there that could take out little old me. My main attack the one that makes me what I am is the Celestial Diffusion.

Its description is uh well, I basically draw power to my wings and allow it to go out in all one blast.

The next in line is the Spacial Guardian, the embodiment of a griffon. He wasn't always the malicious and evil monster he is today, but he was just mislead. He's just under Temoria in ranks of power but is almost twice the size of her, and if he uses his special ability well he can rise above my power! Though Spacial Flux is so power consuming it takes years upon years to even build the power to use it. Which is a good thing, though it is troubling…ah never mind that is to be discussed later.

Now it is time for me to explain the Temporal Keeper or Temoria, my dearest friend. There might be a uh sort of connection between her and I, but we're just kids. It's ah more of- No Fiskerton my cheeks aren't turning red! Go away! Excuse me for a moment I have to go. Yeah that's right run! Run away! Don't think I won't catch you Fiskerton!

Hee, oh there he goes, oh dear what am I going to do with Celestic? Oh I'm sorry, I'm Isabella. I'm the one who found Celestic when he was injured and gave him that nickname. Pretty simple nickname but I'm not very good at coming up with ideas.

Well while Celestic chases down Fiskerton I'll pick up where he left off! The Temporal Keeper is the embodiment of a Tiger with three tails. Her main attack is Temporal Trial. The bad thing is however it requires a sacrifice, actually! Now I'm sure you are wondering how that happened when the three Spirits did battle. Well she actually didn't use he full attack she used Time Gate, a weaker attack that simply locks away something in another time, the Spacial Guardian used his own power to make it into a time in which didn't exist.

We actually saw the Temporal Trial at the very end of Broken Aftermath Argost being the one to explain it, though because of the circumstances we did not see what happened, the fact is however that I was intended to be the sacrifice and that you have to have all the spirits together. The machine itself was used to hold all of the things required, and the reason Temoria was in that tube is quite simple it was used to force her to activate Temporal Trial. By simply bending her will Argost was able to activate it.

Our creator decided to end it there and speed up time. To four years. But before we go to Reality Spur which is still in progress we'll head all the way back to Broken Aftermath.

So any questions on what you didn't understand? Our creator will try to explain as best as she's able. Next chapter of Between the Sequels will have more info and maybe even some questions that'll be answered if we get any reviews! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part of Between the Sequels! If you see this * It means Zak is talking if you see this ~ It is Jena and nothing it is Geoff unless specified. Don't worry they usually say their names before talking :D. ****The things that have (()) you can skip. In fact I recommend it unless you want to see a horrid small part of BtCSP I decided not to add for various reasons...I did it forever ago and decided not to edit it...0_o.**

**Between the Sequels part 2**

Oh my uh heh, oh hello! I didn't see you there! Hi I'm Temoria! And the funny thing is I had a nickname before I met humans! Is that an odd thing to start out with? I apologize I'm not much of a talker. But it's true! Chibi Fox Hat wasn't thinking when she typed out my nickname she meant to have Isabel give it to me! She realized too late and decided just to keep it, one of her many plot holes. And actually my nickname wasn't going to be Temoria at all! Fox Hat went though several nicknames before finally deciding on Temoria, which is pretty close to Temporal. She wanted to keep it simplistic and easy to remember or connect with.

Well I thought I'd begin the chapter with some of the questions. I figured I'd get it out of the way I don't like talking all that much...

Okay questions from** Blackitten96**! Wait…what? You want to talk? Well alright then! Welcoming Chibi Fox Hat!

Ah hem, thank you for that wonderful introduction Temoria.

O-Oh okay thanks, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! I really don't like talking…

It's alright. Hello all I'm Chibi Fox Hat, heh. Yep I decided I'll answer them myself!

Those are very good questions! And actually I cannot go into extreme detail some of it because Reality Spur will explain in one of the later chapters. (I hope X3)

However I will do my best, okay the first thing yes they're all alive. Argost couldn't have been sacrificed. Though a wonderful plot twist that would have been and much needed karma for Argost! But no, he wasn't in the room, he left just as the machine activated leaving him out of the 'circle'. Actually yes Blackitten96, Temoria had something to do with their memories! It happened during Temporal Trial, something happened but that'll be explained in RS ;). Actually it was Zak who told the two to transform into humans because of their lose of memory they were afraid of the outcome.

Next question from **Dylexa**! You guys take over!

Do we have amnesia? Well yes it is a sort of amnesia I suppose. Isabel here again. However it isn't a type of amnesia that say we hit our heads, no it's slightly more complicated than that. As Chibi Fox Hat said it had something to do when Temoria's Temporal Trial. Sadly anymore detail would be too much.

Alright! Let's get moving on! Hey I'm Geoff! Didn't think you'd see me? Hah! I'm like the Batman! I'm there even when you don't think I am! No I'm not a stalker shut up Zak! Geez I can't do nothing without being seen as a stalker!

*Oh settle down I was just kidding. Yep it's me Zak, or Chibi Fox Hat's rendition of me. Yeah she likes to butcher my memories...and torture me. Huh but now that I think about it that's what happens to most characters that are 'loved'.

(Sue me~ ^^ Not really…that wouldn't be cool)

*You lot clam to love us cartoon characters but half the time you put us through unspeakable tortures.

(No comment…cause it's true TTwTT. I apologize to the WORLD!)

I'm suppose to be hosting part of this Zak! So just go away!

~Hey you hosting? That's a laugh, hey you all I'm Jena!

Jena go away! You guys suck!

*I believe it's suck adjacent. Or something of that nature…

~I'm not leaving. Suck it up and go on and do your little hosting thing.

Alright I will!

~Wait a minute…Geoff you shouldn't even be hosting this! This was suppose to be about the first story! We're not even in the second!

Oh yeah…Geez wow, um…Zak, you wanna take over?

*That's cool…um alright so here I go! Now for me just to clear my throat and pop my neck. M'kay…Let's explain the randomness of the second world! The second world, is a world or dimension parallel to ours, but is just next to the reversing world. Truthfully we share the reversing world with the second world, or at least we did until it split off entirely. Celestic told me that the Spacial Guardian was goofing off when this happened. Thinking it wouldn't be a problem if the reversing world was cut off from the second world the other two spirit beasts decided to leave it be.

*Now the inhabitance. They were very similar to humans! At first Cryptids and these humans worked along side one another as equals. And for a time it was acceptable among everyone the people and the Cryptids of this world alike. However…on of the higher people in power found it discomforting and even disgusting to compare their selves to beasts. So they began to try and tame them. Feeling this an insult and unjustified the leaders of these Cryptids fought back.

*Needless to say blood was shed. The Cryptid population was almost wiped off the map those not slaughtered where chained and caged. Then civil war tore through. Those who wished to set the Cryptids free and those who wished to keep them imprisoned, even as forms of entertainment. Celestic had been one to have been captured, he hadn't even thought to leave the sanctum of the void, but found what was happening troubling. After attempting to save a child who was in danger, he was captured. It had all been a ruse. The people thought if they could take down what their society called a deity then nothing would be in their way.

*Celestic never told me how long he was kept there, but he explained briefly how he escaped. A boy named Alex-who was around ten or eleven- was the Envoy's savior. He managed to free all of the Cryptids there, but he had a special bond with Celestic. After that the tent of the Circus-which had been caught of fire- collapsed. Celestic is still unsure to this day if Alex died in that fire or not. Or if he was later captured and tried as a traitor and killed. And all I can say is that well it hurts Celestic pretty deep that he couldn't return the favor or even learn of his comrades fate.

*Okay well we're going to wrap this chapter up! But Chibi Fox Hat decided to add this, the mission that got me captured and taken to Weird World! This is old, actually it is quite old and not really edited all that much.

**((**The Capture:

The Claw shot out knocking the device from the sinister V.V Argot's hands. Smirking Zak jumped at the chalk white creature, the Claw whipping back into place and locking. Clicking a button the Claw extended into a staff and the boy swiped at the man. He missed and before he knew it his head was in a vice like grip. Argost brought him eye level grinning evilly he cupped his chin.

"I have plans for you young Saturday." In the next instant his head was in the ground, it almost felt like his skull was cracking. He gasped, yet somehow managed to remain conscious. His ice cold claws sliced through the boys cloths causing blood to spray forth from the wound. Zak's eyes closed in searing pain. His weakened hand punched a button and knocked Argost off of him.

Suddenly he was on the ground again claws tearing his flesh the boy was about to cry out for his parents when everything turned black.

Zak lay at V.V Argost's feet the white horror hovering over the boy like a hawk ready to feed. Doc and Drew were preoccupied by Munya to take immediate notice of their fallen child. Blood oozed slowly from the back of the young Saturday's head. His talon like fingers dug into the back of the boys neck and he lifted the young Cryptid tamer into the air. Displaying his handy work on the child for all to see.

Drew's eyes shifted to see her boy, cloths tattered, bleeding in the clutches of their most hated enemy. She hadn't noticed Zak had tried to attack Argost, and by the looks of it their boy got hurt badly. "Argost you monster!" The white haired women growled loudly attracting Doc's attention. The man gasped in horror.

"Put. Him. Down. Argost." The man seethed through his teeth.

"Oh my! Angry aren't we Saturdays? Why should you be angry after all if you'd been watching him, maybe he wouldn't be in such 'poor' condition."

"Give me back my baby boy!" Drew growled. His other white taloned hand cupped the boys blooded face lightly, and he grinned evilly.

"I refuse. Believe it or not I have plans for little Saturday. Plans that will not be ruined by the likes of you." Throwing the limp boy into an odd transport the man hopped in after. "Come Munya." Nodding the mutated servant followed his master and the escaped on the transport flying so fast no one in the Saturday family could even react.

"Zak! Zak!" Drew gave a feeble chase but to no avail.**))**

**Well we'll see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next part of Between the Sequels! **

Alright, question time! We've only got one question! **Dylexa** asked, "Zak do you have a crush on anyone in this story?"

(A crashing noise in the background and everyone in the room looks back towards Zak, who tripped over a chair in shock.)

*E-eh? W-Why would I have a crush on anyone? T-They're just my friends. Ouch! Jena what was that for?

~You know exactly what that was for you insensitive jerk! You see someone missing from the group now?

*Where's Iz? Eh? I-I didn't mean it that way Iz, come back!

Well that was awkward, hope that answered your question Dylexa! Moving on, by the way, this is Celestic here! Today we're going to discuss more about the Spacial Guardian, and how he ended up in Zak. Expect this to be short and sweet though, because it's pretty cute and dry!

Remember those three days spent in Weird World? Those horrid things Zak went through in those days, well that's how the Spacial Guardian got into Zak's head. Argost had heard of the legend from a merchant, who explained each of the tablets. The tablets had writings on them similar to the Kur stone, except for unlike the Kur stone, it did not explain where the Spacial Guardian was, rather how to summon him. Though it isn't known how these tablets got from the Second World to the first…

Yes, the Spacial Guardian had followers, who wishing to preserve his spirit, had locked away part of it under the Guardians command. This of course taking place before the Spacial Guardians downfall and eventual imprisonment.

If Argost couldn't find Kur, he wanted something just as powerful and possibly more devastating! (BTW this is an alternate universe, Argost of course, still doesn't know that Zak is Kur, in fact no one knows that Zak is Kur.) Argost decided to use Zak as a host for the spirit, and carved the inscriptions from the stone onto Zak's back, but when it didn't take immediate effect as Argost had hoped the madman decided he just wanted Zak dead.

The reason it didn't take over at first is because Zak being Kur and already having the powers of Kur, couldn't with stand another spirit sharing a body with Zak. That'd make three souls in one body (I count the powers as a soul since in the show Zak lost his powers and still somehow lived even though they said the powers were his soul.)

Thankfully years upon years in imprisonment weakened the Spacial Guardian enough to pass by without destroying Zak. Though years later in Broken Aftermath the Spacial Guardian was strong enough to actually speak to Zak, though he could only muster up the strength to speak for short conversations. All the times Zak demanded he talk more the Spacial Guardian either couldn't or didn't want too, though neither are confirmed.

Also you'd think as the Spacial Guardian grows stronger it'd be difficult for Zak to not be destroyed by the immense power. The Spacial Guardian actually gets his power from Zak, so there is no real increase in power, the Kur powers are weakening because the Spacial Guardian is feeding off of it. One of the reasons he calls Zak a double AA, he really is a battery for the Guardian.

Now as for what happened to the Spacial Guardian that's to be hopefully explained in Reality Spur. Well until next time, thanks for reading Between the Sequels!


End file.
